The snow girl
by PrincessOfWales
Summary: Kakashi has a sister! Will she fall for him! Who killed her mother! MY OC, YUKI


A young girl with skin white as snow ran through the hidden leaf village. The girl ran as fast as she could and slightly looked behind her nothing was there lucky her. Just as she turned back around she fell backwards with something on top of her. Slowly her eyes opened to see a big fluffy white dog on her. She giggled slightly and patted the dogs head. She then heard shouting, from a guy, running towards her and the dog. The dog jumped off her and ran towards the guy, as the girl sat up.

"Err...sorry about that! I don't know what got into Akamaru!" The boy bowed to the girl. She smiled at him and stroked the dogs head.

"It's okay! Your dog's lovely!" She giggled while hugging the dog. Kiba looked quite surprised at the girl, but smiled brightly.

"So...umm...what's your name?" He asked the girl. She looked around and nodded.

"I'm Yuki!" She whispered slightly and looked at him with a Whats-your-name? look.

"Kiba's the name and this is Akamaru!" He grinned while pointing to his dog. She smiled back at him and hugged the dog again. _**'Damn this girl is HOT!'**_Kiba thought to himself while blushing slightly. Yuki looked up at him with a look as if she remembered something.

"Oh! Umm...What village are we in?!" She asked slightly inpatient. Kiba looked at her in confusion, I mean how could she not know what village she is in!

"Hidden leaf village!" He answered her question. Yuki looked at him with relief and smiled happily.

"YES! Finally!" She grinned while hugging him. Kiba blushed slightly while smiling at the excited girl.

"Why do you need to be here anyway?!" He asked Yuki with a curious tone. Again she looked around and pulled him closer.

"I'm looking for my half brother! His name is...Kakashi!" She whispered in his ear. Kiba's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Ha?! KAKASHI?! He shouted in surprised tone. Yuki put her hand over him mouth trying to calm him down.

"Take me to him, please?!" She asked with puppy dog eyes. After a while of thinking Kiba nodded and took her hand. He ran down the street with Yuki and Akamaru. They ran down the street for a while until they came to a stop. Kiba pointed to a small group of students and a teacher. Kakashi and his team.

"Kakashi!" She squealed happily and thanked and slowly walked towards the group of teenagers and Kakashi. They turned their attention to the Yuki.

"N-Nii-san?" She blushed while looking up at Kakashi. All of Kakashi's students jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei you have a younger sister?!" The pink haired student asked Kakashi who looked more surprised then him.

"Not that I know of.." He said trying to think of who she could be. Yuki looked down.

"I-I know you don't know me yet, but im your half sister! We have the same father but different mother's! My mother is a snow ninja!" She explained to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and everyone looked towards her.

"Well she does look like you Kakashi-sensei!" The pink haired girl said again.

"Well anyway we should talk to Tsunade about this!" Kakashi stated. They all walked towards Tsunade's office. After a while of walking they finally arrived. Kakashi opened the doors and walked towards her.

"Tsunade, this young girl claims to be my half sister." Kakashi explained the situation to Tsunade. She looked Yuki up and down and nodded.

"Yes she is your half sister. Your father never told you this but before he went with your mother he sort of got drunk and knocked her mother up...Yuki is it? Welcome to the hidden leaf village!" Tsunade smiled. Everyone still looked surprised and he continued to talk to Tsunade while the others introduced themselves to Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki right? My name is Sakura and that hunky hot guy is Saskue-kun! If you take him away from me I will kill you!" Sakura smiled sweetly at the Yuki while Saskue rolled his eyes at Sakura.

"Oh Oh! I'm Naruto and Im gonna be hokage one day!" Naruto grinned while putting his thumb up. Yuki giggled at the three and smiled. Kiba was still behind Yuki not talking. Yuki looked back at him and smiled. He blushed slightly. They all continued to talk for a little while, until Kakashi walked towards them.

"Well...It looks like your my younger sister, Yuki!" Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his neck. Yuki grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" She giggled. Kakashi patted her head and looked around.

"If you don't mind me asking where is your mother?" Kakashi asked Yuki. She looked down and let go of him.

"...T-They murdered her..." Yuki had tears coming to her eyes. Kakashi nodded as he sent the others back to training including Kiba. Kakashi picked Yuki up and hugged her tightly while carrying her out of the room.

"This is going to be interesting.." Tsunade smirked as they left.


End file.
